Night of the WereJimmy
by marvelboy12
Summary: Jimmy has been turned into a werewolf! Can the gang help Jimmy become human again or will he stay like this forever?
1. Chapter 1

HECK YEA MAN! OK so I got this awesome idea for this JTS story from Zak Saturday a few months ago and now with his/her help it shall be the most awesomest story EVA!

* * *

><p>Jimmy and the gang are right now having what seems to be the most boring night EVER.<p>

"Ugggggggggghhhhh there's nothing to doooooooooo." Jimmy complained.

"Not even this delicious plate of tater toads and grugly ribs can make this more interesting." Beezy said before indulging into the plate of food.

"Ugh, I'm too bored to slug Beezy in the eye for talking about food." Heloise complained.

"Jack! Please tell me you got some weird invention to help us out here!" Jimmy pleaded.

"Sorry, I got nothin'." Jack admitted.

"C'mon you guys! We can let a little boredom stop us from having fun! There's gotta be something we could do!" Sam spoke up.

The gang only stared at Sam with a "What?" look on their faces.

"...Yeah I really don't know what either." Sam said giving up.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Jack said as he walked to the door. He opened the door and he saw Tori, General Molotov's son.

"Hey I got some tickets and-" Tori started but then Jack slammed the door.

"Who was it?" Jimmy asked.

"Nobody." Jack said as he grabbed a bag of chips.

"It's Tori!" Tori screamed through the door.

"Oh yeah it's Molotov's kid."

"Ok fine I gues I'll take my Runny and the Nosebleed afterparty tickets somewhere else!" Tori taunted.

After 2 short seconds, the gang burst through the door, demolishing it in the process, and grabbed Tori's foot.

"You-" Jimmy started.

"Have-" Beezy continued.

"Runny-" Heloise continued.

"And the Nosebleed-" Jack continued.

"Afterparty tickets?" Sam finished.

"Yup. Six tickets to the most awesome and happening party ever! I was gonna invite you guys but you slammed the door in my face!" Tori explained.

The gang stared at Jack.

"Heh heh. Sorry?" Jack said nervously but was the slapped by Heloise.

"Ok I deserved that."

"You gotta give us those tickets!" Beezy pleaded.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ok!" Tori said.

"Waitasecond! What's the catch?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Catch? There's no catch."

The gang stared at Tori who gave an innocent smile.

"Ok ok fine you guys have to do a favor for Lucious." Tori admitted.

"No way are we gonna-" Jack spoke up but Heloise stomped his foot.

"What's gonna be at the party?" Beezy asked.

"Runny and the Nosebleeds are playing and everyone is gonna be there and-and there'll be tons of food!"

"I say we go for it."

"What's the favor?" Heloise asked sternly.

"Beezy's gotta dump his trash at one of your houses."

"NOT IT!" Heloise called out.

"NOT IT!" Sam called out.

"NOT IT!" Jack called out.

"NOT-oh darn it!" Jimmy answered too late.

"Wait...WE LIVE AT JIMMY'S HOUSE!" Jack and Sam said in unison.

"This better be worth it dude! I'm gonna have to clean my room for this!" Beezy complained.

"What about us? We're gonna have to live in your trash!" Jack and Sam complained.

"Oh blah blah blah your needs! It's not always about you you know!"

"Well what are we waiting for? We got an afterparty to go to!" Jimmy said as he ran off with the others following behind.

"Hey wait up!" Tori called out

* * *

><p>Pretty cool huh? I'll try to update again soon. Enjoy!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I suppose you can say that I've not been alive lately BUT I plan on being reborn with drowning my fans in new chapters of stories! So I really haven't been feeling to update this thing cuz there's something out there just like it and I've already been criticized once in a review but **Zak Saturday** told me that I should keep this thing going(curse your sense of motivation dude) So here is chapter two!

* * *

><p>We see Jimmy and the gang following Tori to the party.<p>

Jimmy: Hey guys? You think that this party's gonna be you know, not boring?

Beezy:….Dude. NEVER-

Heloise: SAY.

Jack: THOSE WORDS.

Sam: AGAIN.

The gang had already been so dead set on getting out of their bored stated that they practically finished each other's sentences.

Jimmy: Uhhh. Ok I'll take that back…

The gang had continued forward toward the concert stage where Runny and the Nosebleeds had been playing another after party song

Jimmy: WOOHOOOO! I definitely take back this party being boring! This is sooooo awesome!

Beezy: I know! There's even a cherry flavored pool!

Heloise: That's not a pool, lump for brains!

Jack: That's the punch powl…

Beezy:…Oh. NO ONE DRINK THE PUNCH!

Sam: *immediately drops her glass* I don't really hate Beezy for doing it than I hate myself for not anticipating it…

Everyone: *silence then everyone bursts out laughing*

Runny and the Nosebleeds soon played their last wild song which sent the entire audience into frenzy. They all chanted the band's name and was soon even tossing each other on to the stage(with no success)

Jimmy: YEAAAAH! Nothing can ruin this night!

Jack: Hey Jimmy! They're serving pickles at the buffet table!

Jimmy:…PICKLES? AAAAAGH! *runs out of the stage*

Heloise: *glares at Jack*

Jack: Oh yeah I forgot he's afraid of pickles….

Meanwhile…Jimmy was running for dear life with his eyes closed but didn't know where he was going.

Jimmy: *opens eyes* Huh?...Where am I? Hellooooooooo? Huuh. Guess I'm lost…Still beats being bored at home!

Jimmy continued forward until he thought he saw a shadow.

Jimmy: Aah! Is anyone there? Umm. I'm just…passing through here! Don't mind me! I wouldn't hurt a fly!

Jimmy motioned his arm but it instead hit a nearby fly who was passing by(haha rhyme)

Jimmy: Ok. Maybe not flies…Well I wouldn't hurt a person! *motions arms again*

Random person: Ow my eye!

Jimmy:…..Really?

Jimmy continued further until he saw a lurking shadow almost wolf-like. Then he let out a bloodcurdling scream and ran straight ahead.

Jimmy: AAAAAAAAAAGH! MONSTER!

Random monster 1: Yeah?

Random monster 2: That's me!

Random monster 3: I'm over here!

Jimmy: Not you guys! That guy!

The wolf creature roared menacingly.

Random monsters: Ohhhh him!...EVERY MONSTER FOR THEMSELVES! *all run away*

Jimmy continued ahead not caring that he was about to run into a wall.

Jimmy: Wait what?...*slams into wall and falls to the ground*

Everything fades to black….

_To be continued_…

Jimmy: To be continued? Wow! I'm actually scared a little!

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter was probably not as long as I had hoped. I'm pretty sure I'm losing my story making edge or something. So anyway I'll try to find more time to update often….CURSE YOU 3RD SEMESTER TESTS AND QUIZZES!<p> 


End file.
